So-called “multifunction” or “all-in-one” machines that perform some combination of scanning, printing, copying, facsimile and other tasks typically have operator panels with a large assortment of buttons and status indicators (e.g., LEDs). The user or operator must master the use of the buttons or other user inputs to operate the machine. For example, the operator panel of a LEXMARK X73 All-In-One machine has eight buttons and two LEDs, with the buttons being used for: (1) Setup; (2) Color Copy; (3) Black Copy; (4) Scan; (5) Scan to e-mail; (6) Scan to Fax; (7) Paper Feed; and (8) Power. One LED indicates power-on, and the other indicates system status.
The use of multiple buttons and status indicators can be uneconomical to implement, take up space on the operator panel, and simply be confusing to an operator. The meaning or function of each button can be especially confusing if it is labeled only with an icon, as is typical in commercially available all-in-one machines.
Therefore, there is a need for a simplified, economical and easy to use user interface for an all-in-one or multifunction machine that performs some combination of scanning, printing, copying and facsimile functions. The present invention addresses these needs and others in the manner described below.